The Duck's New Groove (GodzillaGamer26 Style)
The Cast: Human Kuzcco - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) Llama Kuzco - Bowser Jr. (SuperMarioLogan) Pacha - Flynn Rider (Tangled) Yzma - Harley Quinn (Dc Universe) Kronk - Tigger (Winnie The Pooh) Angel Kronk - Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europes Most Wanted) Devil Kronk - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) Chica - Rapunzel (Tangled) Chaca - Robyn Starling (Tom And Jerry: The Movie) Tipo - Jeffy (SuperMarioLogan) Bucky - Scart (Ice Age) The Jaguars - The Foosa (Madagscar) Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Nanny (101 Dalmatians) Theme Song Guy - Buster Moon (Sing) Rudy The Old Man - Maurice (Beauty And The Beast) The Man For Bribe Choosing - The Sultan (Aladdin) Peasant Near Yzma - Frair Tuck (Robin Hood) Misty The Llama - Venus (Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation) Mudka's Meat Hut Chef - Pig (Barnyard) Turtle Kuzco - Cecile Turtle (Looney Tunes) Bird Kuzco - Blu (Rio) Whale Kuzco - Spot The Killer Whale (The Little Mermaid Tv Show) Cat Yzma - Kitty Softpaws (Puss In Boots) Scene Index: * The Duck's New Groove Part 1-Opening/"Perfect World" * The Duck's New Groove Part 2-Flynn's Arrival/The Duck's Advisor * The Duck's New Groove Part 3-Daffytopia * The Duck's New Groove Part 4-Harley's Revenge * The Duck's New Groove Part 5-A Diabolical Dinner * The Duck's New Groove Part 6-Finishing the Job * The Duck's New Groove Part 7-Flynn Returns Home * The Duck's New Groove Part 8-Demon Robot! * The Duck's New Groove Part 9-Into the Jungle/Flynn to the Rescue * The Duck's New Groove Part 10-The Transition of Power * The Duck's New Groove Part 11-Battle at the Bridge * The Duck's New Groove Part 12-In Hot Pursuit * The Duck's New Groove Part 13-Mudka's Meat Hut * The Duck's New Groove Part 14-A Robot Alone/Friends, Finally * The Duck's New Groove Part 15-Playtime at Flynn's House * The Duck's New Groove Part 16-The Chase * The Duck's New Groove Part 17-Harley Quinn Confronts Daffy/Bowser Jr. * The Duck's New Groove Part 18-A Mix-Up of Vials * The Duck's New Groove Part 19-Harley's Kitty Form * The Duck's New Groove Part 20-A Whole New Groove * The Duck's New Groove Part 21-End Credits ("My Funny Friend and Me") Movie Used: * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured: * Looney Tunes * Space Jam * Looney Tunes: Back In Action * Carrotblanca * Bah Humduck, A Looney Tunes Christmas * The Looney Tunes Show * New Looney Tunes * SuperMarioLogan * Tangled (2010) * Tangled: The Series * Batman: The Animated Series * The Batman (2004) * Batman: The Brave And The Bold * Justice League Action *Batman And Harley Quinn *Batman Beyond: Return Of The Joker *The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh *Winnie The Pooh And A Day For Eeyore *The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Winnie The Pooh: Spring Time With Roo *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Winnie The Pooh (2011) *Madagscar (2005) *Madagascar 3: Europes Most Wanted *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Tom And Jerry: The Movie *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn Of The Dinosaurs *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Ice Age: Collision Course *101 Dalmatians (1961) *Sing (2016) *Beauty And The Beauty (1991) *Aladdin (1992) *Robin Hood (1973) *Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation *Puss In Boots * * * * * * * * Daffy Duck in Space Jam.jpg Daffy Duck As Human Kuzco Flynn Rider in Tangled Ever After.jpg Flynn Rider As Pacha Tigger.jpg Tigger As Kronk Shere-Khan-shere-khan-29354605-853-480.jpg Shere Khan As Devil Kronk Category:This is how Daffy Duck is a selfish emperor, but when his former helper Harley Quinn turns him into a dragon turtle plush, Daffy Duck now needs help from Flynn Rider to get back to the palace.